


Some memories are of dual nature

by adawinry



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "I'm worried about him. I felt something was wrong. I knew it."Some story about Asagi's accident from 2010.





	Some memories are of dual nature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/41843.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_"You know, I've been thinking..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"When did you realise, you love me?"_

_"The day I realised was the worst day of my life."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it was 11th of January, year 2010, honey."_

I was sitting in a changing room, looking at you with a glass of water in your hand. I was wondering why you were so contemplating. You hardly spoke, and when you did speak, it was a short answer for a question someone happened to ask you. Beside that, you were sickly pale and you rubed your temples with your hands. Something was off. I got up and approached you with a smile.

"Something happened?" I asked.

You looked at me after a moment and smiled weakly.

"No." you replied.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked.

You shook your head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." you said and got up from the chair. "Call the rest, we're going soon."

"Okay." I noded and went looking for remaining bandmembers.

No, your behavior wasn't normal. You weren't so stiff towards me for a while.

We were standing in front of the entrance to the stage. In silence, like always. I heard only our breaths. Your hand rested on mine. It was cold to the touch. I wanted to punch you. Of course you were sick. But no, why tell your friends you're not feeling well? What for?

We were playing one of our songs, when I noticed something. Something unnerving. You dropped you microphone and held your shaking hand against your temple. I turned in your direction. Your legs bent and you fallen down. Microphone rolled on the stage, then fell from it. Everyone went silent. I threw my guitar and ran to you, before anyone from staff could act.

"Asagi! Asagi, wake up! Asagi!" I called, shaking you by your arm.

You weren't waking up. I felt tears on my cheeks. I felt like I was sitting there for all eternity. Voices stopped reaching me. I was only looking at your pale, unconcious face. Three people from the staff took you off the stage. I felt someone grabing me by my arms and lifting from the floor. It was Hiroki, who almost killed himself while runnig from behind his drumset. At least that's what he told me and informed me all of this lasted for few seconds. Tsune tried to calm down the audience, but he gave up and left the stage. Hiroki pulled my sleeve and catching Hide-zou on the way, ran with us to the changing room.

I saw the ambulance taking you and driving off. Tsune told us you're still unconcious. At least that's what Hiroki told me, while shaking me and speaking something to me. He told me, he was just calling me. But I couldn't concentrate on his words until i felt pain on my left cheek. To put it simple, I was slapped in the face by Hide-zou, who was fed up with my mental breakdown. I have to admit it helped.

"Are you insane?!" shouted Hiroki, while looking at him. "You want to send another one to the hospital?!"

"But look, it worked." Hiroki defended himself, pointing at me. "His eyes are back to normal and he's breathing. Stop yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling. I'm just pointing out you shouldn't slap your bandmate just because he's in shock." said Hiroki.

"Calm down." I said with my voice shaking.

Drummer looked at me with care, then pushed away his koi's hand laying on his shoulder.

"And don't get angry at Hide-zou, because it's not the right time for a fight. Especially when..."

My voice broke down, but I didn't know why yet.

"Ruiza..." Tsunehito said, putting his arm around me. "He'll be fine."

"But I'm worried." I said and fell, but Tsune catched me. "I'm worried about him. I felt something was wrong. I knew it."

While sitting in a waiting room between Hiroki and Tsune, and listening to Hide-zou's snoring, who's falling asleep in every stressful situation, I wondered, why I was the only one with such a reaction to your fall, while everyone seemed calm. They didn't need to be hit in the face to get themselves together. I remembered all those times spent with you. Your smile, voice, delicate hands. I realised I love you.

I was first person who payed you a visit. I moved hair from your face, while you were sleeping. You whispered quietly "Ruiza", not even opening your eyes. To this day I wonder, how did you knew it was me.

_"I recognised you by your hands."_

_"My hands?"_

_"Yeah, I often..."_

_"What?"_

_"I often held your hands while you were sleeping. Stupid habit of vocalist in love."_

_"Wait, you fell for me before I fell for you?"_

_"Way before you. You don't even know how many times I came to your room."_

_" Aware or sleepwalking?"_

_"Both."_

_"Takahiro, stop annoying me."_

_"I love you too, Yoshiyuki."_

  
The end


End file.
